Gran Premio de Japón de 2007
thumb|314px|Resumen del Gran Premio de Japón de 2007 ]] El Gran Premio de Japón de 2007 fue la decimoquinta carrera de la temporada 2007 de Fórmula 1. Tuvo lugar del 28 al 30 de septiembre en el Fuji Speedway. La pole position fue conseguida por Lewis Hamilton en la primera clasificación de la temporada que se realizó sobre la lluvia. El inglés también vencería en la carrera, que al igual que la clasificación, se disputó con lluvia de principio a final. Lo seguirían Heikki Kovalainen y Kimi Räikkönen. La carrera comenzó con una salida detrás del safety car, debido a las condiciones extremas de lluvia y niebla que había en la pista. El coche de seguridad permaneció en la pista durante las primeras diecinueve (19) vueltas, lanzando la carrera a falta de cuarenta y ocho (48) vueltas. Hamilton pudo mantener la primera posición por delante de Fernando Alonso, con los Ferrari fuera de puntos, ya que montaron en un principio neumáticos intermedios y tuvieron que entrar al pit-lane a poner los extremos. La escudería Ferrari aseguró posteriormente que el hecho de haber escogido neumáticos intermedios se debió a que no recibieron a tiempo una notificación de los comisarios de carrera para que todos los coches empezasen con neumáticos de lluvia extrema.Ferrari did not receive tyre notification in time Los dos pilotos de McLaren entraron a repostar, Alonso una vuelta antes que Hamilton. Una salida de pista de Alonso y la diferencia previa de tres segundos con respecto a Hamilton hizo que, tras las paradas de ambos, el español estuviese a una mayor distancia de Hamilton, con cuatro coches que no habían parado en medio de ambos. Los dos pilotos llenaron el depósito de combustible lo suficiente como para no tener que volver a repostar en la carrera. Tras la primera parada, Fernando Alonso empezó a experimentar problemas con la conducción de su monoplaza, que poco después se reproducirían en el coche de Lewis Hamilton. Esto hizo que el español perdiera varias posiciones; sin embargo, los problemas de su coche desaparecieron en algunas vueltas. Poco después de esto, Sebastian Vettel impactaba levemente con el coche de Alonso originando la rotura del deflector lateral derecho del McLaren. Así, el asturiano sufría algunas vueltas después una salida de pista y un espectacular choque que hizo necesaria una nueva salida del safety car. La carrera terminó sin más complicaciones para Lewis Hamilton; sin embargo, a final de carrera, los pilotos de Ferrari protagonizaron sendas luchas con Heikki Kovalainen y Robert Kubica. Esta última lucha acabó con varias salidas de pista tanto del polaco como de Felipe Massa, quien sin embargo pudo acabar por delante del piloto de BMW Sauber. Ninguno delos dos pilotos fue sancionado, a pesar de haberse tocado en varias ocasiones. Lewis Hamilton fue investigado durante varias horas después de finalizado el Gran Premio, por supuestamente haber provocado acelerones y frenadas bruscas, que pudieron ser los responsables del accidente entre Mark Webber y Sebastian Vettel cuando iban en la segunda y tercera plazas respectivamente, pero finalmente no fue sancionado. Sin embargo, Vettel fue sancionado por ese mismo incidente con 10 puestos en la parrilla del Gran Premio de China.Vettel penalised for China over Webber clash El jueves 4 de octubre, la FIA anunció que se abría de nuevo la investigación del incidente, pero no sancionó Lewis Hamilton, y anunció una decisión definitiva al día siguiente, donde retiró la sanción a Vettel y confirmó que no sancionaría a Hamilton. Resultados clasificatorios * Nico Rosberg, piloto de Williams, perdió 10 posiciones en la parrilla tras cambiar el motor que rompió durante los entrenamientos libres.Rosberg hit by early engine change blow * Ralf Schumacher, piloto de Toyota, no pudo completar ninguna vuelta en la Q2, debido a que en el último intento de vuelta rápida de la Q1 tuvo una colisión con el piloto de Spyker, Sakon Yamamoto, rompiendo el alerón trasero de su monoplaza. Resultados de carrera * Vitantonio Liuzzi fue sancionado con la adición de 25 segundos a su tiempo final por haber adelantado con banderas amarillas en la vuelta 55, perdiendo su plaza con respecto al alemán Adrian Sutil.Spyker score maiden point after Liuzzi penalty La sanción fue recurrida,Se celebra el juicio de apelación de Toro Rosso contra los comisarios de Japón pero en la apelación se decidió que la penalización a Liuzzi permanecería.Toro Rosso pierde la apelación por el punto de Fuji * Jenson Button, Nick Heidfeld y Takuma Sato se retiraron antes del final de la carrera, pero pudieron clasificarse al haber realizado más del 90% de la distancia total de carrera. * Felipe Massa fue sancionado, en la vuelta 19, con un drive-through por adelantar a Adrian Sutil con banderas amarillas en pista. Notas * Vuelta rápida: Lewis Hamilton, 1:28,193 (vuelta 27). * Líderes de vuelta: Lewis Hamilton: 55 (1-28, 41-67); Mark Webber: 5 (32-36); Sebastian Vettel: 3 (29-31); Heikki Kovalainen: 3 (37-39); Giancarlo Fisichella: 1 (40). * Lewis Hamilton consiguió aquí su primera tripleta, al lograr en el mismo Gran Premio la pole position, vuelta rápida y victoria. * La carrera duró 2 horas y 34,579 segundos, excediendo del límite de dos horas. Sin embargo, al haberse cumplido el límite durante la última vuelta, la carrera pudo completarse. * Heikki Kovalainen consiguió su primer podio en esta carrera, logrando así el primer podio para Renault en la temporada 2007. * Tras la penalización de Liuzzi, Adrian Sutil se convirtió en el primer piloto en lograr puntuar para la escudería Spyker F1. * Esta fue la primera vez en que dos pilotos fineses suban al podio en la historia de la Fórmula 1: Heikki Kovalainen y Kimi Räikkönen. * David Coulthard cambió el diseño de su casco para esta carrera con el fin de homenajear al recientemente fallecido Colin McRae, compitiendo con el mismo casco que el piloto de rallies. Referencias Categoría:Gran Premio de Japón Categoría:Temporada 2007 de Fórmula 1